The invention relates to the animal husbandry field and more particularly to the efficient planting, cultivation and harvesting of clams.
The farming of clams is well-known, and it is customary for those engaged in this industry to lease land under water in which clams are embedded in the bottom sand and allowed to grow to maturity. With the increasing use of lands under the sea for mining and other uses coupled with the increase in the demand for clams, efficient methods for increasing the yield per unit area of land under the sea are absolutely necessary.
One method for increasing the yield of clams was claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,996 by R. C. Adams et al for the use of a protective cover of a mesh material that allowed water and natural food to enter, but protected the embryo clams from their natural enemies.
Seafood farming apparatus comprising mesh-enclosed trays was claimed by Ford in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,945. However, Ford's trays were light so that the assembly could float in the water; employing anchors to prevent its drifting away.
Fischer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,881 claimed an artificial enclosure or cultch for farming of Oysters which was comprised of vertically stacked superimposed sheets.
A stackable array of mesh enclosed plastic trays that rested upon the ocean bottom was claimed by Herolzer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,599.
A float equipped cage for Shell-fish is claimed by Halaunbrenner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,159.
A tank for raising crustaceans is claimed by Day and Hirschman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,639.
It is an object of Applicant's apparatus and method to provide simple, safe and economical apparatus, and a method in conjunction thereof for farming clams.
It is a further object of Applicant's apparatus and method to provide means for farming clams in waters and navigable channels having rapidly flowing water currents, without the use of additional stabilizing equipment.
It is also a further object of Applicant's apparatus and method to more efficiently farm clams.